Son of The Demon
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: The son of Jason Blood wants to join the Justice League Now its time for that to Happen


Young Justice

Son of the Demon

Chapter 1

Lying to the Demon

(Blood Residence, Gotham City)

(July 4th 2011 12:00 pm)

"Fathis time to get up! Today's the day! I don't want to be the last one thise!" said a Black Haired spikey with red tips teen. He wore a red-trimmed Black leathis Jacket with a red muscle shirt underneath. He also wore black jeans and Black boots. He was pounding on a door.

"Don't worry Vincent. We won't be the last ones thise." said a voice on the othis side of the door. A man in a brown suit jacket and brown dress pants opens the door. He had a white dress shirt underneath the jacket and had dress shoes on. He had Russet hair with a white streak on top

"Fathis No one calls me Vincent anymore. Its Vince or Sin in this day and age." Said now named Vincent. "Now Hurry! We'll have to take a Demon Portal to get thise on time."

"BEGONE BEGONE THE FORM OF MAN! RISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN/ DEATRIGAN!" said The 2. They then burst into fire. When that fire calms down the 2 have been replace with 2 figure. One was a long haired man wearing a black strapped jacket with a blood red tattered cloak around it. He wore black Leathis pants and black boots. He was so pale he was Grey.

The othis was yellow skinned bald and stout. He wore a red jumpsuit and a blue cloak with gold fastings. He had blood red eyes and finned ears.

"PORTAL PORTAL. OPEN FOR A MORTAL. BRING US TO THE HALL OF JUSTICE!" Said the 2. A fiery portal opens and the 2 step through it. Afterwards the portal closes.

(Hall of Justice)

"Today's the day." Said Batman. Next to him was Green Arrow and Aquaman. In front of him was Robin Speedy and Aqualad.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Said Aquaman.

"Aw man. I'd knew we'd be the last ones hise." Said Kid Flash running up to them with Flash behind him.

"Actually you're not." Said Green Arrow.

"Really?" said Aqualad.

"Who else is Coming?" said Robin. Batman points behind him. Robin turns around and Sees Vincent and The russet haired man walking up to them "SIN!"

"Bird Brain!" yelled Vincent. The 2 high-five.

"Hows the training with Nabu?" said Robin.

"Good. He's letting me and Mr. Nelson a year off." Said Vincent.

"guys meet Jason Blood and His son Vincent 'Sin' Blood. Jason is an Expert on Demonology while Vincent is training to be the next supreme sorcecer by the Great Dr. Fate and Kent Nelson, the current Supreme Sorcecer." Said Green Arrow.

" Oh let me Guess. Both are 'magical'." Said Kid Flash.

"Yes. Why don't believe in magic Kid Flash?" said Vincent.

"Yeah Everything magical can be explain by science." Said Kid Flash.

"Oh yeah what about this? BEGONE BEG-" Started Vincent. But he is quickly stopped by a hand over his mouth from his fathis.

"Hush you hot headed boy!" said Jason. He removes his hand from Vincent's mouth.

"But fathis he started it." Said Vincent.

"I don't care. I'm finishing it. These are your teammates. Do not make me regret letting you join the League. I'd thought Nelson would have you down but I guess not." Uttered Jason in angry.

"He did had we had this conversation 5 years ago Kid Flash would be pinned against the wall by Deatrigan." Whispered Vincent.

"Whatever."said Kid Flash. The group started to move towards the Hall of Justice.

"His name's Speedy, duh." Said a photographis

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick." Said a woman.

"well that makes no sense." Said a man taking a photograph.

"He's right."said Vincent turning toward the young archis." You're an archis. Why call yourself Speedy."

"Because I'm Fast at shooting and Reloading my arrows." Said Speedy.

"I guess that makes sense now." Uttered Vincent turning forward.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum." Asked Green Arrow

"Born ready." Speedy replied

"I'm glad we're all hise." Said Aqualad.

"Yeah have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time." Kid Flash smiled excitedly "And it's finally happening at the Hall of Justice."

" Don't call us sidekicks." Snapped Speedy. "Not after today.

"And it's all 5 of us." Said Robin looking to the Spikey haired teen.

"I'm not a sidekick Bird Brain." Said Vincent "I'm a hiso in my own right."

"Exactly." Said Kid Flash " but I'm just a little overwhelmed. This is my first time at The Hall."

"You're Overwhelmed, Freeze was Underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?" said Robin

"Because whelmed is to cover with water." Said Vincent.

"You know what I mean Sin."

" Yeah I do." Said Vincent. The Group entered the Hall and Robin and Vincent look up at the Gold Statues. Robin looked up at them in shock whise as Vincent looked up in Boredom.

"That could also be why." Said the Boy Wonder. Vincent shook his head in appeasement. The group approached a mechanical door and it opens to show Martian Manhunter and Red Torando.

"Welcome Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash and Sin." Said Martian Manhunter. When he turns his back Kid Flash and Robin Bump fist and Vincent grabs Robin and Ruffled his hair."You now have Full access to the gym our fully stock Gallery and of course, our Library." The group walked into the Library at which Vincent stopped.

"Plug your Ears." Said Robin.

"NO! I'm going to be professional about this. Who care if I'm in one of the Best Libraries in the World. Not me!" replied Vincent.

"He cares." Said Robin earning a smack outside the head from Vincent.

"Shut up Bird Brain." Said Vincent .

"Make yourself at home." Said Flash, throwing his arms out. Robin jumps into a chair next to Kid Flash. Aqualad sat down across from them while Speedy stood looking around. Vincent ran his Fingers across the back of books.

"You're drooling Vince." Said Robin. Vincent ran his hand to his mouth.

"No I'm not Robin." Said Vincent grabbing a book and smacking a book into the back of Robin's head. Then Vincent walks around and sat next to Aqualad books on Demon controlling Magical items in hand.

"thises going to be a quick Briefing on why four ice villains would attack on the same day." Batman announce. Vincent Flashes them a quick Peace sign before turning a page in his book. "We won't be long."

"that's it?" Speedy growled as the Hisoes were finished being scanned and the door opened. Vincent looks up setting his book on his lap." You Promised us a real look inside not some Glorified Backstage Pass!"

"It's a first step," said Aquaman." You've been granted something rarely anyone gets."

"Oh really?" Speedy scoffed, gesturing to a large window, whise thise were Visitors looking in on them." Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be Patient." Green Arrow told him.

"NO! what I need is Respect!" the Young archis to face the othiss teens. " They're treating us like Kids! They're treating us like….. SIDEKICKS! Are you guys really going to deal with this? We Deserve Better!" The four teens look at each othis. "You're kidding right?" Speedy growled." Why are you putting up with this?! Today was supposed to be the day! Day one in becoming Memebers of the Justice League!"

"Two things. One nice rant. Two what are you trying to say, Speedy? I thought touring the HQ was Step one." Said Vincent.

"Yeah expect we're not in the Real HQ. The Hall is just a front!" Shouted Speedy. The league members masked their shock but it still showed.

"What?" hissed Vincent Standing up a pair of Clawed Gauntlets appearing on his forearms. He then glares at the Adults.

"I knew it. None of you were even told!" Speedy shouted." The Hall is just a tourist Attraction and a pit stop to the real HQ, through zeta beam teleportor tubes ! They go to an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower." Green Arrow turned around to face Batman who crossed his arms.

"I know but I thought we could make an exception this time." The mustached man defended Batman's eyes narrowed and he shrunk back. "Or no exception."

"This is not helping your case, son, stand down."said Aquaman.

"Or what?" Speedy Growled narrowing his eyes. "you'll send me to my room like a little kid?I'm not your son. I'm not even his!" Speedy glared at his mentor. "I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." Speed muttered the last word before taking hat off and throw it on the ground Vincent raise an eyebrow at what Speedy said. The other 3 guys stood up as Speed passed them. " I guess they were right about you 3, you're not ready. And Spikey isn't a recognized hero or sidekick." Vincent narrow his eyes and his gauntlet growls grew 2 blades in between the knuckles. Robin grabbed hold of Him

"He's not worth it." Said Robin.

"I Know." Said Vincent. A transmission came in and the a screen came to life.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, its currently on fire," Superman announced.

"I've always had my suspicions about Cadmus, this will give us a good opportunity to-!"

"Justice League!" an accented voice called as another image appeared. "The Sorcerer Warten is using the Amulet of Atten to block out the sun." A magician like man announced. "I am requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman questioned.

"It's a small fire and the fire department has it under control," Superman said.

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman announced. He pressed a button and spoke "All leaguers rendezvous at Zatana's coordinates, Batman out." He turned to the four teens and narrowed his eyes. "Stay Here. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"What? But why?" Robin protested.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman answered.

"You're not trained," Flash answered.

"Since when?" Kid Flash screeched, gesturing to the costumes they wore.

"He's got a point, we've been training for a long time," Vincent nodded, crossing his arms.

"You're not trained to work with this team," Flash continued.

"Thise will be other missions, you'll get them when you're ready," Aquaman assured them.

"But for now, stay put." Batman glared at them, which Vincent returned full force. The League members walked out of the room, leaving the teens alone.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash growled. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they keep on treating us like…sidekicks!" he spit the word out in disgust.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad sighed in disappointment, looking at the ground.

"Those guys don't even trust us with the basics! They failed to mention the REAL HQ is in space!" Kid Flash shouted.

"I agree," Vincent nodded. "Its complete bullshit!" He slammed his gaunlet onto the nearby table, cracking it in half.

"Breathe Blossom; you're letting your anger get the best of you again," Robin told his.

"I won't!" Vincent shouted at him. "How can you be so calm and okay with this?"

"I'm not," Robin shouted before calming himself. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy? If they can't even trust us with that information, then what are we even doing here?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Vincent huffed, falling back into a seat. The sidekicks looked down in a mixture of sadness, anger, and mistrust, not really knowing what to feel.

"What is…Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked after a moment.

"Don't know," Robin muttered, looking at the pinkette.

"I don't know anything about project Cadmus, but Cadmus was the mythological founder of Thebes. Legend says that he was a prince that slew a dragon. Then, he planted the dragon's teeth and created an army of armed men who began to fight to the death. When only five survived, Cadmus found Thebes with them," Vincent answered perfectly.

"Alright, well, that certainly isn't the Cadmus we're looking for," Robin muttered. "Let's find out what it truly is." The Boy Wonder smirked and strolled over to the computer, the othiss following him. Robin punched a few keys.

Access Denied

"This computer has no clue what Robin can do," Vincent smirked.

"Careful, I still have your electronic diary saved on my laptop," Robin smirked, pressing more keys.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash stared in awe as the screen sprang to life, numbers and letters passing by faster than he could ever imagine running.

"It's the same system as the Bat Cave," Robin smirked.

"They really should have chosen a different system," Vincent muttered.

Access Granted

"And I am in just like that," Robin smirked, bringing up a file. "Okay, Project Cadmus is a genetics lab hise in DC. That's it. Thise's nothing else. But, if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should do an investigation."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad realized. "It would be poetic justice."

"Well hey, they're all about justice," Robin chuckled.

"But they told us to stay put," Aqualad sighed.

"Yeah, for the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin smiled.

"W-Wait? Are we talking about going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked in excitement. "Because if you're going, I am totally in!"

"A raid?" Vincent smirked. "Well, you will need a top notch ninja like me in the shadows." The three looked over at their dark-skinned Atlantean companion, with smiles on their faces.

"Just like that? We're suddenly a team on a mission?" he questioned them.

"We didn't come for a play-date," Robin answered.

"Thise's no way I'm sitting hise on my ass while the adults have all the fun!" Vincent declared. Aqualad looked at the three once more before smirking.

"I'm in."


End file.
